Multihull boats, such as pontoon boats, are popular marine vehicles for entertaining. Their stable and generally flat deck provides a base for comfortable seating and entertainment that is not often found in boats of comparable size. Their low draft allows them access to waterways that would be otherwise inaccessible to traditional hull boats. The low draft also allows them to pull directly up to beaches and sandbars. It is common, therefore, for users to navigate to landing areas to picnic or relax in the shallow waters.
Approaches to modifying these boats often revolve around ingress and egress to the deck. Since the deck resides on top of the pontoons, it may sit significantly above both the waterline and any standing surface in the shallows. As such, modifications have been developed to add swim platforms, gangplanks and diving boards. These modifications require components and mounting structures capable of supporting the body weight of users. Additionally, they are often designed to deliver a body weight bearing surface that transitions from the waterline to the deck.
These designs do not address the needs of individuals who are not looking for ingress or egress of the multihull boat, but are looking for convenience and accessibility while the boat is beached or near a sandbar. In these scenarios, many find it desirable to spend time outside the boat either on the beach or in the shallows. However, during this time they may also desire access to the comforts and accessibility of food and beverages as they have while on the boat.
It may be desirable for boaters to have access to an extendable table that could be extended from a position stowed below the deck of the multihull boat. This would provide them with a picnic/dinner table at any beach or shallow location of their choosing. It would also be desirable for boaters to have access to many of the conveniences located on the boat without having to climb on and off the elevated deck.